Alan Albright
Alan Albright is a 1/2 Human and 1/2 Pyronite hybrid and a member of Ben's team. Backstory Alan is the son of a Pyronite Plumber from whom he obtained the Plumber's Badge that he wears on his chest. Because the badge is visually identical to the Ultimatrix symbol, Alan bears a strong resemblance to Heatblast, but is much thinner and smaller. Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Alan debuted in the episode Everybody Talks About the Weather where he's being hunted by local authorities to be questioned about a recent strain of Arson cases. Ben, Gwen and Kevin Levin gets involved when the sheriff accidentally triggers a distress signal when he grabs Alan's Plumber's Badge. After a short aerial fight with Jetray, they both decided that the best way of getting the sheriff off Alan's back was to figure out the source of the arson cases. Ben was able to figure out that what was earlier thought to be crop circles being burnt into the corn fields was actually circuit boards being built by DNAliens. They also discovered that when those circuit boards activate they would create weather towers, and then begin to lower the temperature to arctic levels. Working together, Swampfire and Alan are able to trash the towers. Alan agrees to help the sheriff hunt down the remaining DNAliens but states that Ben can call him for help at any time. Ben later called Alan in War of the Worlds where he assisted in the attack on Los Soledad where the Hyperspace jump gate is being built. After the war, Alan joins Helen, Manny, Pierce and Cooper as pupils under Max. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Alan and the others were on their way to a training mission. However, when Vilgax landed on Earth, Max detoured to fight Vilgax. Alan was swiftly defeated by Vilgax. In Above and Beyond, Alan and the others try to rescue Max when he is attacked by Ben aboard a Plumber research station. Alan is attacked by Big Chill. Alan is the only one of the Plumbers' Helpers that is not defeated by Ben and it is only due of the intervention of the rest of the helpers. He later became crucial to restraining Ben using his fire powers in tandem with the draft created by Helen's speed to trap Ben in a wall of fire. After nearly sacrificing himself, among the others, to prevent the station from crashing into London, Max arrives and explains that the whole scenario was really a training exercise to see if they are ready for the Plumbers' Academy, which they passed with flying colors. Alan, now an 15-year-old, returned in Absolute Power: Part 1, being attacked by Ultimate Kevin. Alan put up a good fight, but Ultimate Kevin defeated him and stole his Pyronite powers. He was almost killed by Kevin but was saved by NRG. He reassures Alan that he's going to be fine, but Alan denies as the others had it worse. Ben then promises to stop Ultimate Kevin. At the end of the episode, Max confirmed that both Alan and the other Plumbers' Helpers had their powers back. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' (first appearance) *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Above and Beyond'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) 'Toys' *4" Alan as a Pyronite 'Trivia' *Alan is the first Plumber's Helper to appear in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. *Usually, Alan put his badge in his pocket. But when he transformed to his Pyronite form during Absolute Power: Part 1, he had his badge on his chest. *In several ways, Alan resembles the character Hot Spot from the Teen Titans series. *He is the only one of the Plumbers' Helpers that can shift between his alien and human forms. *His nickname is Heatblast 'See Also' *Alan Albright Gallery Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Human Males Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Fire Alien Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Flying Aliens Category:Cleanup